Finding Her
by ILoveSxS
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were best friends. Their parents put them in an arranged marriage. Both couldn't have been happier. Then everything went wrong when Sakura was kidnapped in a ninja raid. Will he be able to find her. I know the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

**I did this a long time last year and started on it but it came out bad so I trashed it. Then a few months ago, the idea came up again but it came out as a one shot and now it's a multi chapter again but this time, I can write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Sakura were best friends. Their parents put them in an arranged marriage. Both couldn't have been happier. Then everything went wrong when Sakura was kidnapped in a ninja raid.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura are best friends. Their mothers were best friends which lead to them to being so close. Currently, an eight year old Sasuke was showing off his shinobi skills to Sakura by throwing kunais at the targets in the Uchiha training grounds. He throw one and it almost hit the center.<p>

"Sasuke-kun that was amazing!" Sakura's eight year old voice praised out as she clapped for him.

Sasuke smirked obviously having a bigger ego."Thanks Sakura and I have more to show you!" He was about to throw more when his older brother, Itachi, interrupted.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" He called out.

"What do you want, Nii-san?" Sasuke yelled out. He wanted to impress Sakura more!

"Mother, father and Haruno-sama's wants to see you two." Itachi said, motioning for them to follow him.

"What do mother and father want?" Sasuke asked, as they head to where their parents were, which is the meeting room.

"I don't know they just told me to get you two." Itachi said, sliding the door.

They went inside and saw their parents looking serious or happiness.

"Good, you've come." Sasuke's father, Fugaku said,"We have something to tell the both of you."

"We have decided," Sakura's father began,"That from now on, you two are engaged."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked shocked. Sakura was the first to get out of it and hugged Sasuke.

"Now we get to be together forever!" Sakura steamed out of happiness and cheerfulness. Sakura's scream snapped him out of his shock and he hugged and smiled at her.

The parents of the two smiled at their children. The mothers were already daydreaming their wedding while the fathers were thinking of grandchildren and Itachi, well he was thinking that he was able to get a fiancé at his age and before him and also before he was able to hit puberty!

"We will announce it at to our clans tomorrow." Mikoto said.

"Also when you're older, Sakura, you will get your ring." Sakura's mother said.

In a few days, the engagement of Sasuke and Sakura flew through Konoha. Many people weren't happy about it because of two things: they we're too young and think that they won't be happily married and second, many shinobi out side the Uchiha and Haruno clan thought they would be to powerful for Konoha.

Many of Sasuke's young fangirls were highly upset and spread bad rumors. There were some who were happy about Sasuke and Sakura but those were people only close the two clans.

All this was still going until they hit ten years old. And this is where the story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think? Tell me if its good or not! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**All right chapter 2! It's gonna get good! By the way I forgot to mention in the 1st chapter that this story is going to be a 5 or 6 chapter story since it was originally supposed to be a one shot it's going to be short chaptered.**

* * *

><p>Ten year olds, Sasuke and Sakura we're once again at the Uchiha training grounds. Sasuke was practicing his fire style on a wooden dummy while Sakura was watching behind him. Amazed, when he blew fire out of his mouth and hit the now burning dummy.<p>

So you see, Sakura is not in the ninja academy. Since she was going to be an Uchiha in the future, she is going to have to be a house wife, like the rest of the married Uchiha women. So she helps or observes the maids in her mansion. It she prefers to be with Sasuke then learn to be a house wife.

"How was that Sakura?" Sasuke said, whipping the sweat off his brow.

"That was fantastic, Sasuke-kun! You get better every time!" Sakura complemented as she clapped and flashed a cute smile at him.

Sasuke smirked at her and to where she was and looked at her,"How about I teach you how to use a kunai." Sasuke said, twirling one around his fingers.

"Really!" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's shoulders and lead her in front of another dummy that was a few feet away. He put a kunai in her hand and stepped behind her and angled her arm and hand.

Sakura blushed when she felt how close he was and tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

"-And keep your eyes forward while throwing." Sasuke instructed as he let go of her hand,"Okay now throw."

Sakura threw the kunai and it missed completely, embalming itself on a tree behind the dummy. Sasuke snorted then chuckled. Sakura glared at him for that and started to walk home, not wanting to hear being laughed at by him. Sasuke sensed Sakura leaving him and followed her while telling her he was sorry for laughing at her.

"Sakura please stop, I'm sorry I laughed at you. I didn't mean it."

Sakura ignored him and continued her way out of the training grounds. Sasuke, annoyed and desperate — he doesn't like it when Sakura's mad at him — grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Sakura, surprised, jumped and fell on him. Sasuke lost his balance and fell to the ground with something soft pressed against his lips. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. After about a few minutes, they realized that they were kissing. Sakura squeaked and got off of him quickly while Sasuke was still laying down, dazed. It was then that they both realized that it was their first kiss. They were both silent at first and when it came to them that they stole each other's first kiss, they both blushed, hard.

Sasuke stood up and looked down at Sakura, still blushing,"Sakura," Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke's hand in front of her,"Lets go home."

Her hand in his, fingers intertwined. They left to Sakura's home, hand in hand the whole way. Feeling that their relationship has grown more.

* * *

><p>At night, everyone's asleep except for the shinobi on night watch. A group of rouge shinobi were on the streets of Konoha. All had a plan to raid the village. They got in the village by dressing as civilians and now they were going to put their plan into action. A few minutes later, that alerted the shinobi and an alarm sounded out through Kohona. Minutes later, fighting, explosions, weapons clashing, and the screams of civilians were clearly heard. By now, everybody in the village was awake and running towards the Hokage Mountain where it is safe.<p>

Sakura is being guided by shinobi from her clan to the mountain. Sakura looked around, horrified by the blood stained ground and walls of buildings. She constantly kept turning around every time when she heard a scream. Sakura was deeply afraid, and not just for her life, she was also scared for the people who lived in the village.

Sakura let out a gasp when one of her guides suddenly fell, dead. The rest of them fought the rouges who did it. They were so distracted that they didn't see another one close to the terrified Sakura.

Sakura saw a shadow and felt herself being taken hold of from the waist. Sakura screamed before the man can put his hand on her mouth. Her clan members heard her cry and looked on with horror.

"Sakura-sama!" They tried to get to her but was intervened by the rouge shinobi.

Sakura's scream was muffled by the man's hand as he knocked her unconscious and escaped from Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke is a wreck. His father told him to go to Hokage Mountain with the other civilians but he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Sakura and he wanted to find her to make sure she's okay. After thirty minutes of trying to find Sakura without getting killed, the large group of rouge shinobi started to retreat from Konoha. Sasuke knows what that meant,victorious cheers rang out from the Konoha shinobi, it meant that they have won.<p>

* * *

><p>The raid was only 4 hours long. Parts of the village was destroyed . A few shinobi died but no civilians. Many were injured but can still live. When morning came, everyone was inspecting the damage. Sasuke was at home with his mother since his father ordered him to stay there. The bad feeling he had hours ago was still there. He was so anxious that he ran to the front door intending to see Sakura only to bump into his father.<p>

"Sasuke, you weren't trying to leave weren't you?" Fugaku said as he looked down to his youngest son.

"I'm sorry father, I just wanted to see Sakura." Sasuke said turning away from him.

Fugaku's eyes sadden at Sakura's name,"It's fine but I need to talk to your mother, Itachi, and you. I have important news to tell you."

Sasuke tilted his head, wondering what his father would tell him.

They were in the meeting room, just the four of them, waiting for the head Uchiha to speak.

"What I am about to say will upset you all especially you Sasuke." Fugaku said calmly. They looked at him confused but Sasuke knew and feared that it had something to do with Sakura,"Last night Sakura….was kidnapped." Gasps filled the room. Sasuke looked horrifyingly shocked. He stood up.

"You're lying!" He yelled out, unable to believe what he just heard,"Sakura can't be gone she can't!"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku quickly put his arms on Sasuke's shoulders to calm him down,"They sent out a search team. They will find her."

Sasuke looked calm at his words but inside he was raging with emotions.

* * *

><p>The search team was looking as his father has said but they haven't found her. Many people thought she was dead but Sasuke, his clan, and the Haruno clan never stopped believing. Sasuke knew he is in love with Sakura the moment when he heard that she was kidnapped. Even at eighteen, he still believes that she is still alive and hopes that he gets a mission to find her. He knows he will because the 3rd Hokage promised him when he was a genin. He also has a team. His sensei Kakashi Hatake and best guy friend, Naruto Uzumaki - Sakura is still his girl best friend and lover. He has no third teammate because there weren't anymore people. His fangirls grew as he gotten more handsome but the only girl in his heart will alway be Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow new record for me I finished the next chapter in just a few hours after putting up the first chapter! So peoples tell me what you think and I know the summary sucks I realized that but I can't change it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Some of you guys are going to be disappointed on how is Sakura going to be when she was kidnapped. I'll give you a hint, she's not going to be a ninja. **

**In other news, please read my other story **Decision **and if you do read it, please review! I'm tired of getting fav alerts with no one reviewing. **

**Also I have a poll on my profile, check that out if you want too. **

**TO THE STORY! **⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓

* * *

><p>Sasuke is walking down the streets of Konoha; hands in his pockets, heading towards Ichiraku's. Ignoring all the fangirls that tried to get his attention, he sat down on the stool next to Naruto who is unsurprising scarfing ramen down his throat.<p>

"Hey Teme!" Naruto loudly greeted when he finished his bowl and then quickly ordering another one.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he ordered beef ramen.

"Guess what Teme?" Naruto said excitedly.

"What?" He said as he neatly ate his ramen.

"I heard from Kakashi-sensei that we are gonna get a mission to day! A B-ranked one!" Naruto looked like he is about jumping in his chair.

"Good, I'm tired of being stuck here." Sasuke said finishing up his ramen.

Sasuke and Naruto were both chunin, in Team Kakashi. They see each other almost everyday. They know everything about each other. Even Naruto knows about Sakura and is determined to help Sasuke find her. Naruto also met Sasuke's family and frequently comes over. Since Naruto is an orphan, he is treated as part of the family in the Uchiha Clan. Kakashi also knows about Sakura and sometimes teases Sasuke. He told Sasuke that when he finds her, make sure to have a good makeup session or tells him to read Icha Icha to get some sex points, which leaves Sasuke in a blushing mess.

Just as Naruto got his new bowl of ramen, Kakashi appeared with his book covering his face as usual.

"Boys we have a new mission. Meet at the Hokage's office." And just like that he was gone.

"Ha I knew it! We do have a mission!" Naruto hurriedly finished his bowl as Sasuke paid for the both of them.

"Thanks for paying for me, Teme!" Naruto said as they ran to the Hokage building.

"Hn, it takes a long time for you to pay, Dobe and I don't want to be late all because you couldn't find your damn money in your pockets." Sasuke said coolly.

"I do not take that long to pay!"

* * *

><p>They entered the Hokage's office and saw the annoyed look on the 5th Hokage's face.<p>

"Hi baa-chan!" Naruto greeted.

The annoying look intensified,"I told you not to call me that!"

"Lady Tsunade." Kakashi interrupted.

She calmed down after throwing Naruto a glare. Tsunade became hokage after the 3rd retired."Your mission will be B-ranked. There is a small group of rouge shinobi that traveled to different villages ,within the Fire Country, to kidnap people and turned them into slaves. There is a possibility that some of the rouges have been part of the raid that devastated our village eight years ago. I want Team Kakashi to free the kidnapped slaves. Team Asuma will also be on this mission with you. I have already informed them. You leave tomorrow morning at 7 a.m." Tsunade said sternly. She turned her head towards Sasuke.

"And Sasuke."

"Hai," Sasuke answered confused why she addresses him.

"There are leads that say that Sakura Haruno was spotted with them." She said searching his expression.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock just like Kakashi and Naruto, but then his eyes blazed with determination on the chances of finding Sakura._'I will find her and bring her back home!'_ He thought with confidence.

"Dismissed." Tsunade said waving them out of her office after giving Kakashi the mission scroll.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the Hokage building, Naruto caught up with Sasuke so he could talk to him after learning that they could and might find Sakura.<p>

"Teme, we will be able to find Sakura in no time!" Naruto yelled. He always wanted to meet her. He wanted to see how she was able to make his cold emotionless best friend feel love, even from a distance. She makes Sasuke happy and Naruto wanted to help his best friend to get the happiness he deserves.

"Hn, you got that right."

* * *

><p>At Sasuke's home, he was packing for his mission. He already informed his mother and she wishes him best to find Sakura. After he finished packing, he looked at the picture of him and Sakura. Sasuke sighed. They were so happy then. Thoughts plagued his mind, thinking what Sakura suffered, what it would be like when she's back and what she looked like now? All those questions will be answered when he gets her back.<p>

Sasuke went into his bathroom, took a shower and changed. He laid down on his bed, ready to sleep as tomorrow awaited for him.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sasuke is the first one to be at the gates of Konoha. He is leaning against it, bag beside him, arms crossed, and eyes closed. It's obvious that he's lost in thoughts. As he was lost in his thoughts, a blonde woman is creeping up to him with a seductive smile on her face. She was about to pounce him but interrupted when he spoke.<p>

"Don't even think about it, Ino." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes looking at his blonde fangirl in distaste.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I know you like me." Ino said getting closer to him.

"Back off. I have no interest in you." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke, give up on that 'fiancé' of yours and come to me. I'm alive she's not." Ino said trying to convince him but only made him pissed.

Sasuke glared at her with his sharingan, making her back away from him."Don't you ever say that. Sakura is alive and she will be the only one for me." Luckily, Naruto came before anything else happened but sensed the tension in the air and acted like he never noticed it.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as cheery as he can,"Are you ready for our mission?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he went back to his original position.

Ino just nodded and kept a distance from Sasuke. Trying break the tension, Naruto talked for a long time about ramen and the mission until the others arrived.

"Now that we are all here, we will meet our client in his village and discussed it there." Kakashi said. They all nodded and took off.

The village they were headed to is in the Land of Honey. They traveled for two days. When they got there, there was no one on the streets but they can clearly feel the civilian's chakra.

"How are we suppose to find our client?" Chouji said taking out a bag of chips.

"The message he sent to Konoha said the meet him at the waterfalls west of the village." Asuma said as he blew out a smoke.

They found the found waterfall and saw their client sitting on a rock. He had black hair turning grey, tan eyes, and a little chubby. He's wearing slightly fancy clothes which means he's wealthy. When he looked up, relieve flooded in his eyes.

"I'm glad you are finally here!" He said as she walked over to them.

"Yes, we can as fast as we could. I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my team, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I am Asuma Sarutobi, this is my team, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi." They bowed to their client.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Kenji Takashi." The client said as he bowed back to them.

"Enough with the greetings, lets get down to business." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yes, lets." They all sat down on the ground, waiting for him to speak,"A week ago, there were these people who came into our village. I knew they were shinobi by the way they were dressed. When they came, people from the village started to disappear. Everyone is suspicious of them and confirmed when I saw them take my daughter." His eyes showed anger,"So will you please help us!"

"Of course we will! We are shinobi, we finish a mission to the end!" Naruto spoke up. The rest nodded with a smirk or smile on their faces, reassuring him.

Kenji Takashi smiled with tears in his eyes,"Thank you! I will provide you a place to stay."

When they go to his home, it turned out he really is wealthy. He had enough rooms to fit all of them. They had dinner and went to their rooms, preparing for a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! I have to say that mission part was so hard but I did it although I'm not satisfied. <strong>

**Also no offense to the Ino fans. That's just her part in the story. I like Ino.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** here thank you!**

**I want at least **7 reviews** then I'll put up the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have a job that takes up my time. **

**So has anyone's story been deleted cause mine was because of extreme violence. It wasn't extreme though it there is a lot of fight but wasn't extreme extreme to those of you who read it you would know. So I have to go through my many amounts of unorganized files in my computer just to find the first chapter of it…(-_-).**

* * *

><p>A young woman walked quickly through the halls of the underground hideout to deliver her master's food to him before he gets angry. She has been here for over eight years, since then she became a slave to the rouge shinobi that kidnapped her. She was barely given any food, she hasn't bathe since she was taken, surprisingly she doesn't have lice, she is forced to wear a brown dress that could be a big sac, and she received daily beatings from her master when he's pissed. The girl sighed, she was lucky enough to be able to keep her innocence. She frowned sadly and remembered clearly the day her life became hell.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A girl opened her eyes expecting to be in her room but dread filled her when she saw complete darkness. Her memories flew back in her head and remembered that there was a raid in her village but what happened to her?<em>

'My guides were leading me to the Hokage Mountain and then one of them suddenly fell…' _She gasped when she remembered that a shinobi knocked her out and realized that she got kidnapped._

'I need to get out of here!' _Her thoughts suddenly froze with an unseen door opened and filled the dark room with some light but the light also showed a man's body. The man moved towards her, she tried to move back but the wall on her back wouldn't let her. He stopped in front of her and squatted down. He opened his mouth to speak._

_"You will be my slave from now on."_ _All she could do was obey._

* * *

><p>During her time here, all he did was call her girl or wench. Sometimes she forgets her own name but clings tightly to it because it is who she is.<p>

And she is Sakura Haruno.

She stood in front of her master's door, with a shaky hand she grabbed on the door handle and pushed it open. In it the room revealed a tall man sitting in his chair with an angry look on his face.

"What took you so long?" Her master said, impatiently.

"I'm sorry Master." Sakura apologized as she bowed her to him.

"Leave." He commanded as he waved his hand to the door.

She quickly obeyed and left the room making sure to shut the door. She went back to her room which she shares with many other recently captured slaves. She sat on the ground in her corner away from the other slaves and thought back to when she was younger and happy. She deeply missed her family and friends.

_'Someday I'll be free.' _Sakura thought hopefully,_'And I'll be back in Konoha and see everyone and marry Sasuke!' _Sakura sighed sadly and whispered to herself,"I just hope that they didn't forget about me…" Then she thought about Sasuke, always wondering if he found someone else but even if he did she will still always love him. She fell asleep after that thought not knowing her wish to be free with come true.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since they have arrived at the village. Team Kakashi and Asuma were about to infiltrate the enemy's hideout. They received information from Konoha they the rouge shinobi were hiding out under a mountain. So that's where they are now.<p>

"All right does everyone know the plan?" Asuma asked.

"Hai!" Came from everyone.

"The teams will be Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Ino, you three will find the slaves and free them. Shikamaru, you are team captain." Kakashi ordered," Asuma, Naruto, Chouji, and I will distract the enemy while you take them out of the hideout.

"Hai!"

"Let's move!"

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the corner of a dark room as the sounds of screaming and weapons clashing vibrated through the walls. The hideout was being attacked. It had reminded her the day she was kidnapped. She just hopes that they wont hurt her when he's found.<p>

* * *

><p>Opening door after door Sasuke found many slaves but none of them were the love of his life. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't find her.<p>

_'She has to be here!' _He ran to the last door in the hallway and prayed to Kami-sama for Sakura to be there. He quickly opened the door, darkness flooded in his eyes and soon met emerald.

* * *

><p>Sakura sunk farther into her corner as she heard loud footsteps heading her way.<p>

The door swung opened, her eyes met with familiar dark eyes from the past. They stared at each other for a moment. Sakura stood up slowly as Sasuke's eyes followed her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered unsurely, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Sakura…" He whispered back, unable to describe the feeling of finally seeing her again.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura broke into a run, jumping into Sasuke's arms and sobbing in relief and happiness.

Sasuke held on to her tightly, afraid that she would disappear before him. He looked at her carefully from head to toe. She was dirty, really dirty, her hair barely looked pink, her skin was bruised like she had daily beatings, which he will kill the person who did that to her but she is alive and finally with him.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru's voice brought him back to earth.

"Come on, lets get you out of here!" He grabbed her hand and ran out of the room with her. They passed every door and room. Dead bodies laid on the ground before them and the blood on the walls horrified Sakura.

Noticing her expression, Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand to comfort her. Sunlight shined at the opening in front of them. Sakura ran faster, they went closer and closer and then finally they were out.

Outside showed the many slaves she was with, the leftover rouges that are tied up in chakra ropes, and shinobi from Konoha.

The Konoha team looked at Sasuke and Sakura, noticing that they were holding hands, in confusion.

"Teme is that…!" Naruto yelled when it clicked in his head.

Sasuke nodded while smiling at Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto walked towards them intending to finally meet Sasuke's long lost love.

"What's going on?" Chouji asked in confusion but on one answered him, they just continued to stare at the team and the girl.

As Kakashi and Naruto walked towards them, Sakura hid behind Sasuke shyly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend! Nice to meet you!" He grinned at her. Sakura nodded at him and gave him a small, shy smile.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's sensei." She did the same as she did to Naruto.

"You guys can talk to her later, right now we need to take the kidnapped villagers back to the village." Sasuke said, reminding everyone their mission. Kakashi and Naruto when back to where team Asuma was. Sasuke turned to Sakura,"And I need to get you cleaned up and a good bed to sleep on."

Sakura smiled at him and whispered," I missed you Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her and embraced her," So did I."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I am so sorry it took me so long! I got a free day from work and so I finally finished this chapter! Be here next time for my next one!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do no own Naruto**

**My internet has been gone for 5 days now. I've been writing fanfics. I finally finished a chapter on this one! I started on the next chapter of Konoha High Love. And I'm trying to figure out Decision and Choosing her.**

* * *

><p>After infiltrating the hideout, they sent the missing people back to the Kenji's village and also had transportation for other people that were kidnapped to get back to their villages. Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were interrogating the surviving rogue shinobi. One of them was Sakura's master which Sasuke had a good time beating up.<p>

Sakura is in Sasuke's room in Kenji's house taking a long awaited bath. She cleansed herself, feeling the grime and dirt leaving her body. Closing her eyes and laying back into the tub, feeling the warm, soapy water, Sakura sighed in happiness. On her mind is home and Sasuke. She couldn't believe he found her. Now that she's thinking about him, he has grown up. The years have been very good to him. She blushed when her thoughts lead to one thing to another.

_'I'm not suppose to be think about him this way. I have to wait until we get married!'_ But wait, even though they found each other again doesn't mean that he will still be with her right? She's been gone for so long that the Uchiha's probably broke the engagement off. That would mean Sasuke has seen other women. Suddenly feeling weight on her heart, she quickly finished her bath and dressed in the clothes that Sasuke lent to her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Now that she is all clean, she carefully observed herself. Her skin is pale from barely being in the sun, her body is skinny from not eating daily, and she had bags under her eyes from uncomfortable sleepless night. But her hair, her long pink hair is how she remembered it, now that it was all clean. Feeling tired, she climbed on to the bed, feeling how comfortable it was to finally sleep on a one, and knocked out, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I think you are over doing it."Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke kick at Sakura's kidnapperso-called-master.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, kicking the man in the gut, feeling satisfied every time he would yell in pain,"This is what he get's for taking Sakura away from me."

"I think you should stop Sasuke, dinner is about to start soon after all and I'm sure your girl is waiting for you." Shikamaru said as he saw Sasuke tense and stop kicking the man. He looked over at them and waved bye as he walked back to the mansion.

"I think he's whipped." Asuma randomly said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the door to his room and saw Sakura sleep peacefully on his bed. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He looked at her, noticing how clean she is and finally seeing her beautiful, clean face. He gently touched her hair, feeling the softness from it. Oh how glad he was to have her back. Eventually he had to wake her up so she could eat.<p>

Laying a hand on her arm, he shook her gently,"Sakura...wake up." She moaned softly and stuffed her head into the pillow more. He smiled at her cuteness and shook her more,"Come on it's dinner time." At the word dinner, she opened her eyes and as if on cue her stomach growled. Sasuke chuckled at her as she blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura both walked into the dinning room. Naruto, Chouji, and Ino were there along with Kenji, his wife, and daughter.<p>

"Teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out excitedly. Sakura shyly waved to him while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Being a gentlemen, to Sakura only, he pulled out her chair for her and motioned for her to sit down and then taking a sit next to her. Naruto, Ino, and Chouji looked at him in disbelief, they have never seen him do that for anybody.

"Hello everyone." Kakashi greeted, just now walking in with Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Now that everyone's here, my daughter would like to say something to her saviors." Kenji said as his daughter stood up.

"Thank you all for saving me from that awful place, those days being there were horrible and to have all of you come and rescue me and all those other people were wonderful. Each one of you will be payed handsomely for your good duty." She said smiling gratefully, she sat back down, ending her short speech.

Everyone said their thanks except for Sasuke. Sasuke only went to rescue Sakura. Having Sakura back is his prize.

The food came out and everybody ate. Sakura ate until she couldn't eat no more. Everybody talked except for her, only nodding and shaking her head. All through out dinner, she noticed the blonde girl staring at her for reasons she does not know.

Kakashi announced that tomorrow they were leaving back to the village, which made Sakura almost jumping in her seat. After dinner, Sakura is back in Sasuke's room on the bed while Sasuke is taking a shower. She is wondering about why the blonde girl was staring at her._'Maybe she likes Sasuke...?'_ Which brings back what she was thinking earlier. Is Sasuke with another girl? If he is, she shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed with him.

"Sakura?" She looked up and saw Sasuke's concern face in front of her."What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing Sasuke-kun. I'm just tired." She smiled at him reassuringly, and laid down.

He wasn't convinced but he let it go for now and climbed in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled with him. That is the best sleep they had in years.


End file.
